finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Khamer
The Khamer and Profiteur Merchantry is an organization in Bravely Default. Notable members include Erutus Profiteur and Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII, Ciggma Khint and Jackal. Profiteur and Khamer, the king of Ancheim, are business partners; Jackal serves as a hired thief while Khint serves as the Merchantry's bodyguard. The group is revealed to have disbanded by the events of Bravely Second: End Layer. Story The Khamer and Profiteur Merchantry is located in the kingdom of Ancheim. However, the business is actually associated with the Duchy of Eternia, and works to spread Anticrystalism amongst Ancheim's population, while profiting from the suffering people. Profiteur serves as the face of the business and carries much of the Merchantry's schemes while Khamer, despite not having no actual say in the business, uses his status as King of Ancheim allowed him to give royal approval to the Merchantry's actions. When the winds around Ancheim ceased as a consequence of the Crystal of Wind went dark, the Merchantry put their main plan into action; their goal was to turn the people against the Crystal's vestal, Agnès Oblige. Expecting a large number of Eternian forces would capture her, Khamer tricks Agnès to travel to Caldisla while feigning concern for the Great Chasm that had recently emerged there. Once Agnès left, due to ongoing absence of the wind meant to power Ancheim's windmills that draw up water, the Merchantry proceed to extort Ancheim: Khamer instituting mandatory labor in moving Ancheim's windmills by hand while Profiteur drives up the cost of water, enlisting Jackal's assistance to rob any one who is sent to the nearby oasis so he can charge fines for any supplies that the travelers had lost. Khint is deployed to oversee all Merchantry matters and provide assistance where needed. Khamer uses speeches and propaganda to quell potential revolt by directing the people's frustrations on Agnès, suggesting that she had abandoned the people and that the Crystal Orthodoxy was an outdated and unnecessary belief. Around this time, Agnès would return in the company of allies, much to Khamer's surprise. Agnès and her companions would begin investigating the activities of the Merchantry after learning of the outrageous water prices. The group confronts Jackal at the Harena Ruins, the thief forced to fight on his own after Khint leaves when outcome of the battle does not suit him. After Jackal's defeat, Agnès and the others found papers implicating Profiteur in the plot. The group face Profiteur, whose defeat is certain when Khint left the merchant to fend for himself after stating that Profiteur's funds were not enough to convince the bodyguard to put his life on the line. After knocking Profiteur out, Agnès's group found unsigned papers suggesting that Profiteur had an accomplice. After Agnès successfully awakened the Wind Crystal, she returned to town to find Khamer attacking her in a speech to the people. Addressing the people herself, Agnès successfully refuted Khamer's claims, and explained the true reason for the wind's absence, providing proof in the form of the Tempest's Braid, won from the monster that had attacked the Crystal. As she finished, the wind returned, exciting the people. Defeated, Khamer would retreat to his palace. That night, Khamer lamented the upsetting of his plans to Khint. Khamer began making plans to kill Agnès, but the wind vestal and her allies had entered the palace via a secret entrance and overheard him. Agnès confronted the men about their plans, bringing the proof they had gathered. Realizing that no else could have seen them, Khamer would promise the country's coffers to Khint for eliminating the group right then, convincing Khint to put his life on the line. Ultimately, Khamer is defeated while Khint dies in battle. With the Merchantry fully dissolved, Profiteur having gone into hiding while Jackal turns over a new leaf, Khamer loses his birthright as Ancheim is ruled by the Prime Minister on an interim basis. In the parallel versions of Ancheim, the Merchantry is consistently seen attempting to extort Ancheim's population and convert them, but are stopped by Agnès and her allies. In the fourth world, Jackal would bring Black Blades member Praline à la Mode to Ancheim, intending to use her singing abilities against the people. In the fifth world, Khamer would abandon his throne and lead the entire Merchantry to Eternia for a final showdown with the Vestal's allies, though he was forced to threaten the freezing of Profiteur's assets to convince the merchant to go along. Gallery BDFF Nikosguy Boritori.png|Erutus Profiteur. BDFF_Malme_Konta_Matamatto_VIII.png|Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII. BDFF_Jackal.png|Jackal. BDFF Ikuma Naerik.png|Ciggma Khint. Category:Organizations in Bravely Default